Assassin in the Night
by Karali
Summary: I am paid to kill. It's that simple. I do monsters, mortals, and Demigods. For the right price of course. I have no idea whom my godly parent is, I have no family and no home. I need the money, and with my skill set, A assassin is the only way for me to get paid. It was all fine until I was sent to kill Percy Jackson at Camp Half blood. Percbeth. After the 1 series, before the 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What I had on my mind for a while, so I hope you enjoy and please read my other fanfic, I need OCs for that one. Takes place before the second series but after the first. So yeah, Reviews = New chapters.**

Chapter one: Assassin Me

I always feel grateful when I am sent to kill monsters instead of Demigods. Less guilt I guess. I pull the hood up of my dark blue hoodie over my face even more, as I stare at my charge. She was an ugly one, that's for sure, but as usual mortals didn't see anything. I am still at lost on how no one will notice a lady with goat legs and golden hooves, but hey either way I get paid. As long as I kill what I am told to, the money becomes food or supplies. I take a deep breath and let go of the shadows that were concealing me. Thanks to my mother, I can control darkness. I can make it into a substance, I can use it to help me hide, or even, if I must, as a method of travel. But I never do that, ever, too much energy unless it is a job I cannot fail. A last ditch effort so to speak.

She must have been big on names to call me Leila, because it means night. Besides my ability, that is only gift she has given me. I don't even know what her name is! I shook my head, I cannot get off task. I reached into my black bag, and pulled out two midnight dark steel blades. Took me a lot of saving up and jobs but I was able to pay for someone to create these swords. They will kill anything; mortals, monsters, Demigods. Thin enough to slip through the ribs, but strong enough to hack through bones. I always fought with two rapiers, but I can get by with one. My dark brown hair got in the way, again. Sometime I need to chop it off or pull away from my face.

Until then it is just a liability. I stealthily creep on the monster, who was attempting to sell poisonous flowers door to door. Thankfully, she was a terrible saleswoman. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around with a gushing grin.

"Hello there! Would you like some of these deadly poisonous plants? They are half off!" Her perky light, fades when she recognizes me.

"Wait! I know who you are! You _killed_ my sisters!" Her face contorts into anger as she lunges for me. I easily dodge and with a hard kick knock her onto her stomach. With a growl she turns to slice my torso with her suddenly razor sharp hands, but I don't give her a chance. Twirling my twin blades I plunge into her heart, with an ear splitting scream she collapses into golden dust and blows away. I hurry away before any mortals can react. I have no idea what they saw, but I know it cannot be easy to disguise what would seem like murder. I disappear into the shadows my dark skin, letting my melt into the darkness. Most times I am grateful for how everything about is dark, but then I am starkly reminded of how black I actually. My heart that is, to kill for money. My hair, eyes, skin, clothes, even my heart is dark. A drizzle begins as I head down to my rickety constructed tent.

I splash in a puddle, disrupting my image. I have studied it enough to know what I look like, dark native skin, black eyes, dark brown hair, to long for my work. I take a short blade and cut it to shoulder length. There, practical, and pull it into a braid. I set send a Iris message. A boy in a toga appeared.

"Did you kill it?" he asks, curt and rude.

"Yes." I reply hiding a smirk. He was going to claim he killed it. A Roman thing I guess.

"Good here you go." With a poof of smoke a pouch appeared, containing Drachmas and cash.

"Been a pleasure." I say as he disappears. I roll my eyes, romans, all way too proud.

Tired I climb under the tent, hoping no monsters would bother me tonight. I needed a good sleep, it was starting to show. Or maybe it was what people call killer eyes. Eyes of a killer, yep I had those. It's not my fault the only thing I can do is a terrible job. Life is hard; you do what you can to survive. And this is how I survive. The rain has not stopped, and I am starting to feel wet and miserable. When footsteps are heard through the pouring rain. I frown, I paid good money for a spell to stop mortals from coming down here. Pulling my blades, I stand ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" I call, despite the cold rain.

"Relax, I am a client. For one of your reputation, your age is a surprise." Came a rich voice.

"Fourteen is not so young. And I have never failed to kill a charge." I reply, annoyed.

"Do not mistake my surprise for doubt. I have full confidence for you, despite my problem may be you're hardest job."

"I can handle it. Who do want?" I reply. If he came personally, must be big, maybe enough for some decent house, one that doesn't leak. He never took of his long hood, but it is pouring. Plus, I hate sunlight. I need it to be dark for a while. Must be a part of the whole Demigod deal.

"His name is Percy Jackson. And he is a Demigod."

"So? I have killed Demigods before."

"Not a son of Poseidon, who also is at a camp full of dangerous of Demigods. But I am prepared to pay a hefty price for his head." He smoothly says.

"How much?" I ask.

He lifts a large heavy pouch and tosses it to me. I catch it easily, and peek inside. More money I have ever seen is glittering inside.

"And that is just insurance; more will come once he is dead."

I stand and stride forward to the cloaked man, reaching out my hand and shacking his I say "You have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go, second chapter. Reviews Equal more Chapters, and I need OCS for another story! **

Chapter Two: Looks are so deceiving

I made a mistake. I should have never taken this job. But I got so wrapped up in what I could be paid with; I didn't stop to weigh the options. So now I have to sneak through a giant camp till I find this Son of Poseidon. And somehow manage to kill him, without getting caught. Right, easy, I can do this. Simple, I just have to kill him, and then find a way out; easier said than done. I will have trouble killing him if the rumors are true. Did I seriously agree to kill a guy who defeated a titan, and saved the world? I would. But I need the money, I am running out of food, and I really could use some nectar or ambrosia.

So I had to do it. I had to finish what I agreed to do. So I had to kill Percy Jackson. On the chance I get caught, I am leaving my backpack. Only my twin swords are coming with me. Can't let what I worked for, fall into these pampered kids' hands. I had traveled into the woods far enough to see the wall. I hoped being a Demigod that would allow me to travel through the barrier. If not, then I am out of luck. Ok, it's all about posture, if I act like I belong, they will believe I belong. I thank my client for supplying a picture of my charge. Least I won't try to kill the wrong person that would totally ruin my reputation.

Taking a deep, that is not as calming as I hoped, I walk onto Camp Half-blood. It actually took my breath away. As I surveyed the bustling camp of Demigods; all laughing and jostling to go wherever they are supposed to go. I did get a couple of weird looks; but they just said.

"Welcome to Half-Blood, newbie." I nodded and laughed right along with everyone, following the crowd to what seemed to be like a giant climbing wall, only thing is it also had lava, earthquakes and falling rocks. Not an average summer camp. At all! It was so hard to be here, I felt so exposed. Not dark streets or shadows to help me hide. Just all these people crammed together, sweeping me away to where ever they are going. I felt aggravated, I needed to find Percy, and then get out of here. I almost gave up on my most important job, until I spot him.

There he is, laughing about something with a blonde girl and satyr. I almost feel remorse. Everyone I have ever been sent after was for a reason. And all of them were cruel and evil people. Maybe that's what makes it, not… easier, but… less difficult. I shook my head; I cannot get cold feet now. I needed this job, well, more accurately I needed the money. I had to get this over with, I needed a distraction. Divert people's attention, then strike. I smile as I think of the perfect idea. It took me a while, but I was able to have an Iris message to cash in a favor; and that favor was swooping around and attacking campers.

It was a giant bronze bird that worked mechanically, with creaks and groans, screaming and bomb diving campers. But not actually harming them, I want no more deaths on my conscience than I need. I could see Percy, directing campers and shouting orders. The blonde leading what must be Apollo's kids, into a volley of archery. I knew just what to do get Percy alone. I grab the nearest kid, this time a short red head, and with a gasp he stops running. Feigning terror I formulate a plan.

"Hurry! You need to warn Percy, a giant snake is crawling out of the lake! He needs to stop it! Only he can!" I say, attempting for a frightened girl voice, I must have barely made it convincing though and with a nod he takes off towards Percy. I watch Percy make a split second decision and being the hero he is, Percy runs off to kill a non-existent snake; all by himself. Grimly I realize, only way to beat him there is to travel by shadows. Taxing, but worth it. I take a breath and melt into the shadows.

I lurch to a stop on the beach, and barely hide in the trees before Percy comes barreling down the hill, he plows into the water and waits. I climb up a tree and let loose a loud scream, he whirls around.

"Hello? Is someone there! Are you Ok?" he yells and heads toward the tree I was hiding in. Percy is below me and quietly I crouch and jump. I must have been up pretty high, because when I hit him, he drops like a stone. Rolling off him quickly I draw my blades and plunge the twin blades into his heart. Or where it could have been if he had not dove to side in the last second. I growl and parry his attack.

"Who are you?" Percy yells as he stabs toward my stomach I block with one blade and swing the other at his head he ducks while throwing his sword up to his head; forgetting about my other blade, which I plunge at his stomach. Only his quick reflexes save him and he has a slightly large cut on his right arm. The blood drips down and causes his grip on the sword to be slick with blood. Perfect. Using both blades I spin, knock away his sword and come to a full circle with my twin swords pointed at his heart. I glance at his face, a mistake. Swallowing hard, I prepare to lunge my blades into his heart. The twin blades just pierce the skin when a dagger comes down and knocks the blades away, drawing two red lines on his skin.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" The blonde yelled at me, and placed an arm around him protectively, the other clutching a bronze dagger; and a murderous look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wanted to update, cause… I wanted to. Check out my other story and create an OC for me! THANK YOU! For all the reviews, favorites and follows, it's awesome. Well without further ado my next chapter.**

Chapter Three: So not how the day was planned.

This is turning into a disaster. Now I have to take on Blondie and Percy, and then get out of here. If no one sees me, maybe I can disappear into the crowd? Or pigs can fly. Ugh, worst job ever! I keep my hood up, I hate sunlight. Little doses are ok, but you won't find me at a beach or desert. I stuck to the shadows, were I am the strongest. Maybe if I keep the fight here, I might just be able to win, forget about killing Percy. I just want to get out of here in piece! They both look angry, oops. Sorry, not very good at making friends.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Percy?" Blondie asked with narrowed eyes. I had the advantage, with my two long swords; with length and strength. A dagger and sword; one of them is injured and both will try to save each other. So I just had to get rid of their weapons, maybe take the dagger. Hmmm, let the dance begin. I let my swords lower like I was tired (Which I was) and see the tension relax in Blondie's shoulders. Perfect, suddenly I whip both blades up; one to parry the dagger, the other to draw a deep cut across her leg. I had to give it to these Demigods though, they knew how to fight. My age gave me an edge, because I could fight as well as them. If they were both prepared and uninjured; I don't know if I could take them.

Luckily, I did catch them unprepared and injured them, yay for me. Blondie leaped forward with her dagger, ducked under my first blade, but came face to point with my other sword. Naturally Percy decides to join us at this moment; knocking my other blade away in one smooth movement; leaving me "open" for attack. Creating a X with my swords stopped both their stabs, allowing me to knock Percy's sword down, and kick him powerfully in the chest. He goes down with a grunt, and Blondie attacks with her dagger flashing. I found myself having difficultly held her off in the close quarters. So much she landed two blows on me, a cut on my left shoulder and right cheek. The check hurt the most, but the shoulder blow will be most troublesome, it was like Percy's, ruining my grip on the blade.

I growl, after stopping what could be a sword stopping move. Push her away to see Percy. I twirl my blades once, and he attacks. He starts with a low lunge, but whips it up at the last second towards my head. Good thing I have two blades, one stopped the powerful hit. And the other swung to his stomach. Which was stopped by Blondie. Great now I am on the defensive. Percy was going for my head and Blondie for my stomach I did the most sensible thing; I jump back and have to hold in a laugh as Percy almost skewers her.

"Watch who you are hitting Seaweed brain!" Hmm, must not be used to fighting the same enemy at the same time. But I was growing tired and my shoulder would not stop bleeding. I need to end this I charge at Percy, but at the last second, grab Blondie's hand and strike her in the temple with my handle. She crumples down as Percy tackles me with a yell. Ugh. That took me by surprise; I roll to my feet quickly, to feel a sword at my neck. I narrow my eyes and with a step I bring both blades up to my face. I caught his guard with one of mine and swing with the other. With his loose grip he loses his sword, and I lose my left one. They fly over to the water, in the sun. I hold my right blade to his chest. I almost regret it, almost when something changes. I don't know what or how, but I duck and a whistle comes over my head.

I turn to face the sound, and there is Blondie groggy and pale but standing. I swing my forward and use my momentum to turn around to Percy who leaped forward. He stopped when he felt the cold metal; with his hand slowly travel to his pocket. Blondie lunges forward and I pull her to collide with Percy. Need to remember that trick. A click echoes though out the clearing, and there is Percy's sword. I narrow my eyes. Magic. Which leaves me at a disadvantage. Go out in the sun, or stay in the shadows. But I was so tired, and I have a feeling the darkness is the only thing keeping me in this fight. So decisions, decisions. I should bail, as much as it bites me to admit but I will not win this fight. I gather up the energy to shadow travel, when a grin breaks over Percy's face. I turn slightly to stare at dismay on what he was looking at. My favor was smoking and on the ground.

And an army of kids were marching towards me; in Greek armor and all armed. I turn back to Percy who was supporting Blondie. My eyes become slits if I am going down, I will go down fighting. I race down (In the sun) and retrieve my other blade. And take off in the (Dark!) woods. The fastest caught up with me first, but they are not much of fighters. I had taken down, two of the three, when the rest arrived. It was mayhem. Chaos. Disaster. I was surrounded by kids of all ages, and they all waited. Only once did I strike my handle against a kids helmet, did they all get the idea to attack. Smart. It took all my skill, and experience not to go down sooner than I did. I received numerous cuts and bruises, but I made sure I returned the favor to the attacking mob. In the end I lost my swords, and three kids were holding me down as I was tied with strong rope. I was exhausted, aching, and fuming.

So of course, I fought the entire way. Cursing and struggling. I was dragged to away to who knows where. Ugh. I _hate_ failure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go guys, new chapter! Hope you enjoy and check out my other story. Sorry I had Leila almost beat Percy and Annabeth are much better fighters than I showed, but I hope that I could reason, that she is insanely good with blades and the shadows are like water is for Percy. SO yeah sorry about that, Remember… New reviews=New chapters.**

Chapter Four

Blondie has a name

They took me to a Centaur. Hmm, that was a new one. I have personally never met one, but I thought they were all a bit… wild. Then I realized this was Chiron. My day is just getting better and better. He stared at my face as I pushed towards him, wincing as the sunlight hits my face. Now I am not a vampire, but I have always felt… weaker in the sun and in my state it was not helping. I feel the rope but I doubt I could outrun a centaur, he is half horse. With a belch a grubby man with a leopard printed shirt, and a coke, waltzed into the room. Gross! I felt sick to my stomach as I stayed longer and longer in the sun, but I bet that one wrong move and I would be in a lot of trouble. But hey, I am not one that is good with orders, so I take one step in the shade and feel the entire room's tension shoot up a notch.

Everyone seemed to waiting for someone, but I hated the scrutiny. The three that dragged me here, had disappeared though, so that left, fashion disaster and the greatest hero trainer ever. I closed my eyes and focused on the shadows, sinking slowly to the ground, I sit and rest. Hey, if I am going to get out of this mess, I am going to need to be able to shadow travel. I peek open my eyes when I hear the creak of the steps. I open them completely when I saw Blondie and Percy staring at me. I close my eyes and was able to hear the conversation better.

"Why the big house?" Percy asked.

"We don't have a jail; this is only place to keep her." Blondie said.

"Annabeth is correct, plus it will help when we find the purpose and means behind her attack." Ah, Blondie is Annabeth. Pretty name. And I am at the big house. Creative guys.  
"Peter Johnson, some of us might not have lives, but I have important things I must get back to so, could you hurry this up?" No doubt from Grubby himself.

I hear more creaks and a harsh, "Get up." Annabeth, oops, I did try to kill her boyfriend. Opening my eyes, I look up at them. Truth be told Annabeth looks more mad than Percy. I was yanked sharply to my feet, and hissed slowly as my shoulder cut was ripped open more.

"You answer our questions honestly, and I am sure some deal could be arranged." Chiron started the bargaining. Hmm, this is going to interesting.

"Why did you try to kill Percy?" Annabeth asked angrily, grey eyes like storm clouds. I debated my options as I fidgeted with my bound hands, should I? Or should I not? What will I gain by saying nothing? Nothing, but if I can bargain for my freedom. Then maybe find a much less… aggressive job. So truthful is to my advantage.

"I was paid."

"So you're assassin?" Annabeth said, surprised, then angry.

"Who is you godly parent?" Chiron asked, while I strived not to be angry.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were never claimed?" Percy finally spoke up, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Claimed? I don't even know what that is either! I don't know my parents! Gods or not." I say angrily. Then bite my lip, great my big mouth is giving away too much, as usual. Annabeth glares at me while Percy eyes are unreadable. Chiron however, rubs his beard thoughtfully as he pulls out a small notebook. He jots something down, then glances at me again.

"Who hired you to kill Percy?" Chiron asks, while grubby eats some old chips. Who is he?

"I don't know, never got a name." I say, curt and to the point. My shoulder begins to slowly close, though it is still healing. But I could feel my strength trickling back the longer I stayed in the dark, even though it was only the afternoon. I need a knife, something to cut my bonds, and I really don't want leave my twin blades. Shadow and night. Good names huh? Well, they suit me.

"Well girly, you're in trouble huh, bummer you couldn't finish Peter here before you got cut. You must not be a very good assassin."

I hated him with every passing moment, but why does he not care for Percy, from what I heard, he was this camp's hero. I narrow my eyes and ask, "And, who are you?"

"Mr. D"

"This is the god of wine." Chiron interjects. I hold back laughter.

"Wait, you are the god of wine? And you're here?" I allow a crooked smile to creep over my face. Let's see if I can push some buttons.

"Careful, I can still turn you into a dolphin. Not sure that anyone will care, though, not like you have a family." Oh, if I want to kill someone, it will definitely be him, but his insults hit home. No one would care. I glare at him, as I test my shoulder. Yep, it's healed. I hoped my movement would go unnoticed, but someone has sharp eyes.

"Your shoulder… I cut it… but now…" Annabeth mutters, eyes flicking everywhere.

"Yes… but how?" Chiron wondered aloud. Percy eyes widen in surprise. Uh, oh. I think he figured it out.

"Annabeth… she healed like I do with water. But what healed her?" I struggle to keep my fear under control. Don't figure it out, don't figure it out. The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?** A/N: figure out the quote and the first to tell me will get a reward of spoilers.**

** "**The shadows." Thanks a lot, Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here you go, chapter five. I hope you like and enjoy. And check out Viria for her awesome fan art! R and R!**

Chapter Five

Just my luck, and trust me it is all bad luck

It was just my luck that Blondie (I'm sorry) Annabeth had a smart boyfriend. They all stared at me in shock and confusion. So what, I like the dark, SUE ME!

"How… how can this be?" Chiron muttered, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Does this mean she is a daughter of Hades, I thought that the oath would-" Percy began.

"No, Nico can use the shadows, but not in this way." Annabeth murmured as she dug through her bag. With a smile Blondie whips out a laptop, and starts pounding on the keys. A large belch came from Mr.D interrupting the silence. That is disgusting. Percy made a face and turned back to his position hunched over Annabeth's shoulder. I glared; this is going to take all day. I needed to get out of here! I shift my hands trying to find a way to free them; maybe I can reach the border before I can get caught. Though I will hate to leave my swords, they are just swords after all. Whoever tied my hands knew what they were doing, but they made the mistake of believing that all I use are my twin blades. I learned a long time ago the more weapons you can use, the longer you live. So I trained and practiced and soon, I could use almost any weapon I can come across. And it was about to come in handy.

I was tired of waiting for these campers to get sloppy, so I just had to improvise. I was strong, enough to fight but not enough to travel through shadows. So I had to do this the fun way. Yay. My sharp ears could hear the archery kids heading towards practice. And they sounded young, good; they're easier to steal from. From the amount of noise they are making they must be almost there. I need to move fast. So I flip backwards over the rail and land on the ground by the deck. I can hear shouting from Percy and Annabeth. I need to get to some weapons. Following my ears I take off towards the archery field. I can hear the thwack of arrows hitting targets. And I burst into the sun and in the line of fire. With a yelp I duck and the arrow flies over my head.

"Hey! You ok?" the archer asked as he hurried forward. He look to be around twelve and a full quiver and strong bow. Perfect. I glance towards the woods where I hear Percy and Annabeth running towards here. I needed to do this fast.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say holding out my hand. He smiles in relief and reaches down to help me up. I reach up and grab his bow, wicked fast I smack it against his head. With cries of surprise and outrage from the others, he falls down with a groan. I hear whistles in the air and duck again. Shoot (Whoops that was a pun) they were firing at me. I grab the kid and yank him up as a human shield almost immediately I hear an older kid yell.

"Nobody shoot, you might hit Jonas!"

I take his quiver and place it easily behind my back, and then I grab his bow in my left hand and use the other hand to keep him in front of me. I start to slowly back away when Percy and Annabeth burst through and onto the field. The Half-bloods take in what is happening, and freeze with their sword and dagger in hand. By then I have reached the edge of pit and behind me was the woods.

"Let him go!" Percy yelled.

I walk back into the woods and pray there are no monsters around. The boy was getting heavy and I think he was going to wake up soon, so I did the logical thing, I pushed him forward and dived behind a tree. Just in the knick to time too, those Apollo kids have good aim! I mean seriously, I have a rip in my jacket from one of the arrows. I had to move, Percy and Annabeth will be coming. So I nock a arrow and take off running.

_Thwack!_

I dive forward, and an arrow embeds its self where my head was moments ago. I scramble to my feet and fire an arrow. With a yell the girl shoves someone out of the way as she avoids the arrow. Hah. But I duck quickly behind another tree as more speed through the air. I needed my swords, and I was hungry and tired. I could shadow travel, but I rather not. I mean those were some expensive swords. And who's to say the guy that hired me wouldn't get angry, want his money back.

_Thwack!_

I need to pay attention. Can't get distracted while fighting. So I had to find my weapons. I need to head to armory. I noticed all key locations when searching for Percy and it was close, I just needed another distraction. One girl was getting close enough for what I needed. But I hesitated. If I did this, then I won't be able to travel by shadows for a long time. If I got my swords back, it will be worth it. Her pale green eyes widen when she realized that she had stumble upon me in the confusion. Staring her in the eye I say "Don't say a word." Her eyes widen in panic but she doesn't open her mouth.

"Turn around and attack the campers. Do not kill anyone, and keep them all away from me. When I leave camp you can stop." I say coldly, feeling more and more exhausted as I command the unlucky kid. She turns around and fires a arrow and I can hear a yelp as it hit its target. There. I had a distraction. I hope the risk will pay off. As the campers are busy with one of their one attacking them and because I am sure they will not hurt her, I can head to armory. I sneak towards it, with my head down and hood up. I pick the lock with an arrow tip and bobby pin. With a click the door opens and I walk into the room with racks upon racks of celestial bronze weapons. Propped in a corner where my blades, and small dagger. I stride over to them and buckle the rapiers and blade to my belt, when a voice stopped me.

"Going somewhere?" A cold voice asks. I turn around to see a pale boy in dark clothes with black hair and about my age.

"Get out of my way." I command, but too tired to actually be able to make him do what I want. Pity.

"Who are you? Are the one that attacked Percy?" He asks, reaching for his swords handle.

"Name's Leila. Now move pretty boy unless you want to get hurt." I snarl. This was taking too long.

He glares and pulls out a strange sword. It was black and long. It looks kinda like mine. A shiver goes down my spine. I don't like this.

"Who are you?" I ask, how can this kid would have a blade like that. And he seemed familiar, like an old enemy.

"My name is Nico." And then he charged.


End file.
